The sense of touch provides rich information about the world around us. Evoked by our interactions with objects and materials, it informs us about the texture, roughness, softness, viscosity, elasticity and myriad variations in resistance. Tactile display or haptic technology attempts to produce such sensations through technological devices that interface with users through the sense of touch. In general, a tactile display is comprised of one or more stimulation devices regulated by a controller. A user in contact with the tactile display experiences sensations resulting from vibrations or other forces emanating from the individual stimulation devices. Current tactile display technologies are inadequate for a variety of reasons. Providing tactile display systems with richer and more authentic tactile sensations would greatly enhance user experiences with systems utilizing tactile display technology.